


蜂蜜水

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *设定娜灿是高中情侣





	蜂蜜水

罗渽民和李东赫其实初中就在同一所学校了，但是那时候不知道为什么就是看对方不顺眼，合不来，见面就喜欢对骂，甚至象征性地对打几下，那时候罗渽民还没一身腱子肉，李东赫也还是李马克的小男友，那时候黄仁俊也不在他们的世界，那时候谁也没有预料到后来发生的一切。

李东赫自己搞了个小乐队，李马克是他的吉他手，然后主唱扭扭捏捏地问罗渽民要不要来当然键盘手，罗渽民吃惊地看了他一会儿，同意了。

为什么同意了？

罗渽民也不知道，虽然后来排练的时候也一直和主唱吵架，像以前一样，他却觉得很满足，仿佛没有这个和自己吵架的家伙人生就不完满了一样。

那个乐队当然没有持续很久，因为李东赫和罗渽民要考高中了，李马克也因为家人的原因回加拿大读书了，巧合的是他们又进了同一所高中，甚至还在同班，李东赫不满地嘟囔着“谁要和他一个班”就一屁股坐到了一个小小只的男孩子旁边，后来才知道他叫黄仁俊。

罗渽民坐在靠窗的后排，隔着两个人望着李东赫，托着腮，不知道在想什么，李东赫被看烦了，骂他怎么老是盯着自己，罗渽民不回答，过了好一会儿憋出来一句话，

“我以前没发现你这么可爱。”

黄仁俊刚吃进嘴里的紫菜卷直接喷了出来。

你他妈有病吧，死基佬。李东赫骂。

你不也是基佬吗，罗渽民冷静地回击。

于是两个冤家成了情侣，还用了情侣书包，黄仁俊难以置信地看着他们进出各种场所，问隔壁班一起打游戏的李帝努这在韩国是正常的吗，

李帝努不置可否。

李东赫倒是很快活，乐不思蜀的很，who is Mark? 他每天给罗渽民准备点心，下午两点左右去找他玩，然后把点心塞给他，罗渽民总是也有东西给他，玩具，手帐胶带，或者一个吻。

李东赫以前也没发现罗渽民这么可爱，可能比他还可爱。

罗渽民后来每天给李东赫煮蜂蜜水，加上一片柠檬或者橙子，装在精致的玻璃瓶里，李东赫喝完就把瓶子还给罗渽民，第二天罗渽民再带着满满的一瓶蜂蜜水来。他妈妈也给他煮过，但是感觉，总感觉，罗渽民的更好喝，是世界上最好喝的蜂蜜水。

“渽民我爱你。”

李东赫从来不吝惜自己的表达，对罗渽民的爱并不是这一句能概括的，但是意思到了就好了，罗渽民总是微微笑着，眨眨眼，然后回到自己面前的作业里。或者在家的时候，两人就顺势滚到床上，李东赫的叫床真的很好听，罗渽民每次都像喝了一大瓶掺了马丁尼的蜂蜜水一样醉醺醺地不知足地把恋人操到哭着求饶才罢休。

“渽民……呜……好喜欢……啊轻点轻点……”

“这样吗？”

罗渽民的动作更猛了，李东赫被他压在身下一边爽的要死一边恨得牙痒痒，和这家伙打架自己从来没赢过，结果到了床上也是被完全压制的那一方……

很快他们要高考了，李马克仿佛消失在了李东赫的世界里，除了偶尔寄信过来，也是简单的寒暄——他真的很忙，据说是考上了伯克利？反正很厉害……李东赫闷闷地想自己可能真的和他没有交集了。

罗渽民后来考到了釜山，李东赫则留在了首尔，一边上学一边写点东西赚赚外快，大二的时候李东赫收到了一个包裹，里面满满的装着李东赫爱吃的巧克力，署名“Markie”。寄件地址是江南区某个住宅。

李东赫手里的剪刀掉到了地上。

李马克回来了，也知道李东赫在和罗渽民交往，并且交往了三年，他只是笑了笑没说什么。李东赫被弄得很不爽，说，你要怎么办，还有你怎么突然回来了，李马克说我等着呗，我回来交换。

等什么！？

罗渽民那天晚上打电话过来，李东赫气呼呼地跟他说了这个事儿，罗渽民思考了一下，认真地问李东赫，你觉得我可以是你托付终身的那个人吗？

李东赫沉默。

他现在偶尔也喝自己煮的或者超市买的蜂蜜水，但是，一点味道也没有了。

tbc.


End file.
